Coat of Arms of Ruthenia
The coat of arms of Ruthenia is a re design of the Coat of Arms of the Orthodox Church, the Imperial Family and the Parsian Empire, adopted by Ruthenia in 3248 after a redesign in 3245. Description The principal field stands for the Ruthene state. It consists of a black double-headed eagle on a red shield; its body and wings in silver, and tongues, beaks, legs and claws in gold. The inescutcheon stands for the Ruthene nation; in a red shield, a cross between four silver firesteels arranged in the quarters around it, all of them facing horizontally outwards. A blazon in heraldic terms is: Gules, a bicephalic eagle Argent armed Or, two fleurs-de-lys Or. Overall an escutcheon Gules, a cross Argent between four firesteels Argent. All crowned with a royal crown. The design on the inescutcheon has been used by Ruthene states and the Orthodox church since the Middle Ages. The four shapes around the central cross are firesteels. The coat of arms features the royal crown of the imperial monarchy. The lesser arms is used more frequently, appearing on passports, identity cards, driver's licenses, and the state flag. History Ruthene Eagle Main Article: Ruthene Eagle The use of the double-headed eagle dates back to Beginning in the 20th century, the double-headed eagle can be seen more often on inscriptions, medieval frescoes and embroidery on the clothes of Ruthene royalty. Earlier, Emmanuel Kastarti used the symbol when ascended to the throne. The Orthodox Church also adopted it; the entrance of the St. Sebasteia Monastery which was the seat of the Patriarchate, and by tradition the coronational church of the Kormenian kings, is engraved with the double-headed eagle. The survived golden ring of Queen Teodora (1321–1322) has the symbol engraved. The Kastarti dynasty coat of arms was the double-headed eagle . During the reign of Emperor Manuel III, the double-headed eagle can be seen on everyday objects and state related documents, such as vax stamps and proclamations. In 2339, map maker, Angelo de Arcadia, marks the Kormenian Empire with a flag with a red double-headed eagle. Other Kormenian dynasties also adopted the symbol as a symbolic continuation, like the Mavrodoukas and Angelos. some Korimis, when renovating the Hilandar monastery of Mount Agios, engraved the double-headed eagle at the northern wall. The Codex Monacensis Kormenicus has richly attested artwork of the Ruthene eagle. The double-headed eagle was officially adopted by Emmanuel I after he received the Emperor title, by the Patriarchate of Beretea in 1902. Kormenian Cross Main Article: Kormenian Cross Ruthene historian Pedrag Stojakovic argues that it was officially adopted in 2345, with Manuel III during the Kormenian-Parsian War Nikolaos Choniates argues that the recorded use of the Kormenian cross, as a national symbol, began in 2397, during the rule of Antonios II. It was possibly derived from a known candle chandelier from the Tortossa. The Kormenian cross is found in tOn coins, the "B"s were often accompanied by circles or stars up to the before the fall of Beretea, which shows the coat of arms of Kormenia as a golden cross over a red background, with four firesteels, also depicting the Macrodoukas noble house with the same design, with inverted colours and the Ruthene eagle in the center of the cross. According to Pedrag Stojakovic, it was used by numerous nobles after the fall of Kormenia. Alexios Doukas adopted the Kormenian cross as the military flag when forming the first units of the regular army in 2825. The Kormenian cross then appeared on all Kormenian coats of arms except in the times of Parsia, when the cross was removed by the church ban. See also * Symbols of Ruthenia * Klironomia ton Ellinon * Flag of Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia